The Toll
by Kimori94
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins, they are our curse; who we are and aren't. They define our life and they destroy it. If your world fell to bits around you would you stand up and recognize your sins? Or will you die along with the rest? Who says you have to be entirely... Human, to be a sinner? I paid my Toll, have you?
1. Chapter 1

I am a monster. The inhumane and ugly, trapped in this dull form. I am what society does not want me to be. I am different, so I am an outcast. I have a mind, so they call me insane. I speak truth and they call me a liar. I take value in whats given to me, while people indulge in their seven sins. I too am a sinner, but I am aware that I sin. Others are not so fortunate. They pay the price of life:

* * *

**Pride**.

This is the excessive belief in one's own abilities, that interferes with the individual's recognition of the grace of God. If it actually exists of course. It has been called the sin from which all others arise. Pride is also known as Vanity. Girls and Women who douse themselves in makeup, always has to look their best if not better than the person next to them. Men can be known for being very prideful about what is theirs.

* * *

**Greed**.

This is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. It is also called Avarice or Covetousness. Want, Want, Want. Take, Take, Take. More, More, More. That is all we want, and that's how we will forever be. Always consuming and consuming till the resource is exhausted and no more, then we move on to the next and continue our slaughter. We will always take what is not ours and give nothing in return.

* * *

**Gluttony**.

This is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. Gluttony and Greed go hand in hand, no more can be said.

* * *

**Envy**.

This is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation. You crave what others have, what you have is never enough because your always wanting more. "I have this, but that is better" we always say. It is why we go to war. We will all have have something that others will want, and all the time it is too sad to say that we allow them to take it.

* * *

**Sloth**.

This is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work. Life, the biggest task you will ever be given, and you spend your days wasting away with video games, TV and movies. Like a gluttonous fool you indulge in watching your life go by. Some of you will sit there mull over how terrible everything is, a greedy fool saying he has nothing when he has everything.

* * *

**Lust**.

This is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body. Who doesn't love sex? It empowers you, makes you feel beautiful, it releases tension and stress, and brings you feelings that you find indescribable. But the sex I speak of, is a special encounter with the one you put your trust in. It is meant for love, though that fickle feeling is bitter and cold and leaves so many to despair. It is life's bitter poison that people take advantage of. Your greed for money, so you sell your women for sex. Treat them like worthless object that the animal wouldn't even defecate their rotted bodies. lust leads to false love, and has ended the lives of so many.

* * *

**Anger**.

This is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. It is also known as Wrath. All of us hold anger. A rage that threatens all around you. But this is your silent enemy. One to many people cannot control their rage and they others suffer for it. You believe that can conquer with anger. Wrath destroys homes, families, countries... The rage at one point then will consume you and you will become lost. You mind will be so focused on your pain, that you react in a way that can result in the deaths of many.

* * *

Recognize your sin, it may save you if wish to saved. If not, then leave this page and continue on with life. Everything you know is already falling apart, someone just needs to pull the final pin and everything should then explode. You will end up like me, one day.

I paid my Toll, have you?


	2. Chapter 2

The Toll

**A/N: If there are facts within this story about the Cherokee that I've messed up on please tell me. I have done research but only so much.**

* * *

"C'mon Yevaena lighten up. It's summer you should relax and enjoy life a bit you know?" I looked at my friend from behind hair veiled eyes. For the record, I am relaxed. As far as enjoying life, there's little point in that now. My friend looked at me anxiously, hoping for some sign of anything and then scoffed, "Christ your hopeless... Fine, you stay here and brood in your misery like you always do and I'm going to the bar," she said and stormed off. I looked after her confused, "but I am not miserable at all..." I said out loud. Everyone treated me like this, though it matters little to me now. I find life to be boring and tedious considering those that live do boring and tedious things with what little time they have. We are like bugs waiting to be squashed. I am a monster, and a sinner.

Names are pretty things but I have no use for one, so my parents called me whatever they wished. Everyone just stuck with what they picked out; Yevaena. I was adopted. My Mother is a Prostitute and Exotic Dancer, Her "Friend" is a Construction Worker and Gambler. Not that my adoptive parents had a choice at the time. I made them money that fed their addictions, once I was of age and the checks stopped coming they cast me out. The friends I have are all fakes. My friend that had left previously is the most fake. Cakes on makeup, her hair always done up, flashy and revealing clothes... She is the poster child of a Slut. Like everyone else she tries to give me a wide berth, but she feels... "pity" if you would call it that towards my "pathetic existence" that is my life. I did not care what she felt, I do not care about a lot of things. I tune out neither the bad nor good. I recognize both as an equal balance. Right now I can feel it within me, the war between the hundreds of goody-goods and all the so called "bad people" that are around me. An elderly woman walked past me and gave me a nasty glare; also expected. I usually dress to fend people off, make them consider what they are doing before they say something seriously stupid.

I saw my reflection in a Mirror displayed at a pawn shop. I cared not for my looks either, it wasn't just a pretty face that makes you who you are. I wear no make up, but you can clearly see the rings of black from sleepless nights. My eyes are what throw people off when taking a first glance. I have Heterochromia, an eye color disorder. Both my eyes are two distinctly different colors. One eye is violet, the other blue. Violet eyes only occur in albinos, even then its rare to see someone with a purple iris. My hair is medium length, really straight, really thick, and lucky for me has remained a solid glossy black. I wear all black, rarely will you catch me in a garment with color on it. Today since it was summer I decided to wear a regular black tank top and black jean shorts. A pair of hiking boots adorned my feet. I frowned, my breast size seems to have gone up again. I usually had a tiny frame, but most recently my curves were becoming more prominent. I'm short, standing at five feet two inches exactly. It is here that I recognize my first sin; Pride. I take pride in being different, and I take pride in being flat chested, I take pride in being alone. Among the other things I am proud of.

I walked away from the store after the shop owner gave me a rude look and shooed me off. I turned the corner, only to be knocked back by a group of boys chasing a young girl, "Freak! He doesn't exist! He isn't real!" A boy shouted, he seemed to lead the flock. I glared, I dislike people who pick on others. It's as if they had nothing better to do with their short lives than bring the people who actually make their lives worthwhile down. I followed the group to a park, "He is real! He really is I swear it!" I saw the little girl cry. The head of the group pushed her to the ground, "your a worthless freak! The Slender Man doesn't exist and you can't prove it!" he said. I frowned, they're bitching about an internet meme? Pointless... I walked up to them, "So if I go into that forest now and come back with The Operator symbol cut on my back in the place I can't reach will you believe her? You bitching is pointless and it's ruining my day," I said bluntly. The boys laughed, "You believe her? A grown up believes her?" they boy said confused and then looked at my eyes, "you look funny."

I sighed, "I'm an albino, violet eyes are rare but albinos can get them. Ask your parents when you get home," I said irritably and walked up to the girl. She looked up at me, "he really is real you know. He promised me that he would come play with me but those boys threw rocks at him and made him leave. I'm sad for him because they might have hurt him!" she cried. I stood straight with a blank face and at the forest. Everyone looked at me with content gazes until I turned around to face the group, "Alright. The Jameson bus will be here in half an hour, if I'm not back by then meet back here tomorrow and I'll prove whether or not this... Slender Man exists. Hey kid, give me your name," I said looking at the girl. The girl sniffed and wiped away her tears, "Juniper... Slender calls me June Bug though. Oh! The secret password to find him is strawberries cause they are my favorite. Go to the old shack and knock on the wood," she said into my ear shyly. I nodded and looked to the boys, "remember, The Operator Symbol cut on my back. The spot that I can't reach," I said. The boy nodded, "if not then what?" he asked. I sighed, "then that is that. You'll have your answer. I expect to see you being nicer to her though, I very much dislike bullies," I said. The boy scoffed, "and who would stop us?" he said. I picked him up by his shirt, "I'm adopted, the whore I that adopted me is a prostitute and exotic dancer. I could be your sister by next week if I wanted to force it to be so," I said and dropped him to the ground. I lit a smoke and began to walk towards the forest, "stupid ass kids and their imagination..." I muttered. I heard running footsteps, "Hey! Don't forget to be polite!" she cried, "and tell him your name and don't smoke in front of him and don't swear! He likes it when your a lady!" she called. I sent a thumbs up. I felt tugging on my sweater, "What now kid?" I said turning. Juniper looked scared, "please come back... those boys still want to be mean to me," she said. I sighed and knelt down to her level, "run into the woods if there is any danger. But if I can't find him, just tell those boys they are right. You know the real answer to this question, don't let others sway your belief," I said and proceeded into the forest.

It was ten minutes into the walk through the woods and still nothing yet. Moving around the woods was easy. I was the most athletic female in our school, but I took no part in any activities. I saw the old shack and sighed, walking to the shack and knocking on the wood five times. The area was quiet and not a noise could be heard. "Ugh, the things I do for kids... Strawberries?" I said. I sighed after nothing happened for another ten minutes, "my name is Yevaena, I'm twenty one... Juniper sent me, you know June Bug..." I reached for my water bottle; empty. The weather was still very hot. "Can I help you?" I jumped and whipped around to see a man a couple years older than me, "Holy sh... I'm sorry that was rude," I said. Right I'm not allowed to swear... He shrugged, "that's fine, are you lost?" he asked. I shook my head, "No... Some kids were picking on a young girl named Juniper. She believes that this Slender Man exists and I told them I would go prove either of them right or wrong by returning with a single cut on my back, the place I can't reach. I dislike bullies and the whining was ruining my day," I said. The man nodded, cautiously almost, "Ah I know Juniper, such a sweet child. Why would you go out of your way to help her?" he asked. I frowned and shrugged, "who says I was helping her? Yea she's adorable and all but I merely grew tired of their annoying bantering so I came in here to shut them up," I said, "but clearly this was a waste of my time. I apologize for invading your space," I said and turned around and left.

I returned to the playground, the area was barren. I frowned. This little Nevada hick town was small, but big enough that you were liable to run into a stranger. I looked at my watch, it was forty minutes past the time I said I would be back. "_Yevaena_," I heard someone say. I frowned and just continued walking. I'm not insane, just because I am aware of the things around me does not make me psychically insane. I yawned and decided to go to Greasers, the downtown restaurant.

"Hey Yevaena, want the usual? Or something more replenishing you look like you just saw a ghost," The owner said. I nodded, "Hey Joey, I'm albino I always look like I've seen a ghost. Kids are driving me nuts, you special chili?" I said. He laughed his booming laugh, "Sure thing, go on back my wife will help you out." Joey, or Big Jo and his wife Aubry owned Greasers. I was a regular here and even worked every now and then when I needed the cash. They took me in when my adoptive parents kicked me out. Big Jo was three hundred pounds of pure Cherokee muscle. He had had rough, tanned looking skin, a deep booming voice, greying black hair, and warm brown eyes. He tousled by pin straight hair, scoffing as it fell back into place, "Your hair is too tame," he said. I smirked and walked through to the back, saying hi to other customers

Aubry smiled when I walked in, "Oh Yevaena, I thought you were at the expo tonight?" she had black hair like me with streaks of grey in it, and her tanned skin had a beautiful reddened hue to it. Her Amber eyes looked at me with comfort. I shook my head, "damn kids wer picking on some girl named Juniper. Telling her that her imaginary friend the Slender Man doesn't exist. Told them wait here for half an hour and that on the place I can't reach on my back, there would be a Circle with an X through it cut into my back," I said and inhaled. I enjoyed Aubry's cooking, it had something in it that I couldn't put my finger on that made it taste very good. Aubry sighed, "I wish children learned to use their imagination more. Then they wouldn't see this tainted world for what it truly is," she said sadly and gave me a full bowl of steaming hot chili. "Thank you for helping that child Yevaena. I know your views on life and how you are, but you did a good service today," she said and left the kitchen.

I sighed and ate my chili. Getting started on the dishes and tidying up. "_Yevaena_," I heard again. I yawned as Big Jo walked into the kitchen, "spick and span. Thank you A-yu-li," he said smiling. I nodded, "I though I was A-ta?" I said. Aubry walked in and kissed my forehead, "you may be a young woman now, but you will always be our A-yu-li, our young one," she said. Aubry pulled out toffee strings and handed me one.

"_Yevaena, do not ignore me. I know you came to see me at the old shack, about June Bug_." I froze, "I think Juniper may have an a-da-nv-do di-tli-hi, a spirit warrior guiding her," I said. Because both Big Jo and Aubry were both Cherokee, I involved myself in their culture and language. Big Jo studied me and sighed, "Are we talking about Marianne's child? Little Juniper Bug?" he asked. I nodded, "that must be her," I said. Aubry sighed, "that girl is not well in the head A-yu-li, her mother even more so. Why would you say she has a a-da-nv-do di-tli-hi?" she asked confused. I shrugged, "She told me to go to the old shack that's in the woods, knock on the wood of the shack and say the secret password," I said and chomped down on my toffee. Big Jo nodded, "and what then?" he asked. I yawned again as I chewed my toffee, "someone called my name, and has been calling to me ever since." Big Jo thought about this and nodded, "ah, maybe because you assisted this girl her guardian wishes to thank you. Go back to the old shack, you know the rest. -Sigh- Bless that poor child and her ill mind, you did well today A-yu-li," he said. I nodded and stood up, "Wa-do, thank you very much for the meal Aubry. Big Jo are we still good for hunting?" I asked him. He nodded, "of course, I would not miss it for the world. O-s-da-su-no-e, Good Night A-yu-li."

The night air was nice and cool. I looked back towards the playground and into the forest. "_Thank you for helping June Bug today, you have done her a great service_," I heard. I nodded and continue on my way. I did not believe that this was the Slender Man, but that girl was lucky to have a guardian. I saw my adoptive mother on the street corner, "hey you worthless Slut! Give me money!" I heard her say. I glared at her, My mother's Sin was Lust. She sold her body for pleasures that went straight to her heroin addiction. I ignored her and continued walking, "Hey, I raised you your useless bag of meat. Get your ass over here and give me my fucking money!" she said and grabbed my arm. I could tell she was influenced and punched her in the face, knocking her out cold, "I do not listen to callow whores, leave me be Sinner," I said and left her on the ground. A gurgled noise made me turn back to my mother and gaped in horror. A man who looked like they got into a fight with Leather face munched away at her abdomen. Flesh was torn off in bits, exposing part of the body. I turned it's head towards me and let out some unearthly noise, and charged. I dodged the once human and ran straight for the woods and towards the old shack, "Juniper!" I called. A little girl poked her head out, "Wow your the nice lady that helped me, I'm playing hide and go seek!" she said. I picked her up and placed her on my back, "I don't have time to explain but we need to run," I said. Juniper was confused and then looked behind us, and at the half mangled once human. She clutched onto my back as I scaled a tree, "I'll fall! Why is that man chasing us?" Juniper cried, "June I need you to close your eyes for me okay. My name is Yevaena, you have a guardian do you not?" I asked bluntly, climbing the tree. She nodded, "Will Slender chase away the bad man?" she said. I sighed and thought about what Big Jo said. I felt something grab my foot and yank us down, Juniper screamed. I began to kick the man in the face, "Get off me you slimy MotherFUCKER!" I shouted and left a decent dent in the mans face as he toppled to the ground. My hair stuck to my sweaty face as I placed Juniper on a thick branch, "you shouldn't have done that Yevaena, he doesn't like swearing remember? Now you killed a bad man," she said solemnly. I gave her a look, "there is no good or bad, only an equal balance that is at constant war. I need you to stay in this tree and not make a noise. I'm going to Greasers to get Big Jo and more help okay. Do. Not. Move!"

I had no idea why Juniper would play in the woods during the night, but at this point I didn't care. I just killed a damn ZOMBIE! As is mangled dead guy that walked around and eats people. The corpse of my mother was gone as well, only proving my point. "I tell people this all the time, our world is falling and all someone needs to do is pull the fucking pin," I muttered. Three stumbling corpses lined the street in front of me, I could hear the rise of panicked screams from all over the town. I looked to my right and saw Stevie's Tool Shed; Stevie's head was caught on broken glass, crowbar in hand. I frowned, "pleasant passing Stevie. Thank you for the band-aid," I said and grabbed the crowbar and beat him in the head with it. Running forward I bashed in the heads of the undead and down the street towards Greasers, I could see Big Jo and Aubry coming up the street, A-yu-li! Are you alright?" Aubry asked. Her hand and arms were bloodied, Big Jo had a Cleaver in hand, "I'm fine... My adoptive mother is dead... Some man just ate her!" I said bewildered. Aubry nodded, "Joey here hacked off her head. She bit me!" she said and winced. I looked towards the forest, "the guy that bit mom is dead, I found Juniper in the forest playing hide and seek of all things..." Jo nodded and handed me a thick wooden baseball bat, "it will serve you more than that crowbar," he said. I watched as He and Aubry sunk to the ground, a crowed of undead rounded the corner, "Run A-yu-li... Protect Juniper, our world is lost," Jo said. I felt panic, "But Jo, Aubry..." Aubry pulled me in for a hug, "be safe A-yu-li. We will always be with you," she said. Jo hugged me, "I cannot leave my wife while she is injured. Go now!" he said. The crowed of undead charged us down, I turned and booked it back into the forest.

I never saw Jo and Aubry again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Toll

I fought back grief. I can't believe I just left them behind like that! "Juniper! We need to get out of here now the town is gone," I said as I got to the tree; Juniper wasn't there. I looked around, "Juniper!? C'mon now isn't the time to be playing-" The retching and gurgle of the undead cut me off. Instinct kicked in and I managed to cave in the head of an undead. I nodded in approval, "thanks Jo..." I said and began fighting off more. A forest wasn't a very reliable fighting area, but taking out the stragglers was easy. I looked around quickly for any sign of Juniper when the sound of stragglers in the distance caught my attention, "Yevaena Help!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "god damn kids!" I said and booked it after her.

Juniper was at a loss on what to do. She heard the bad men going after someone so she climbed down from the tree and went to go help. Juniper was starting to reconsider her actions as she looked down at the gory massacre, "Yevaena! Slender Man! James help me!" she said crying. The bad men were starting to try to climb the tree now. Yevaena popped out of a bush and began to beat the bad men, "I thought I told you to stay put!?" She shouted and hit another bad man. Juniper sniffed, "But there were people who needed my help! The bad men ate them Yevaena why!? Why did the bad men eat my friends!?" she said bawling. Yevaena was to busy focusing on the dead. More of them just kept coming, "Juniper I need you to call your friend!" Juniper blinked, "but what if the bad men hurt him like those boys did!?" she sobbed. Yevaena grunted with frustration, "HEY YOU FACELESS FREAK UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR JUNE BUG KILLED A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!?" Yevaena bellowed. Juniper shrunk back, "uh-oh she said the "F" word..." she said and shrunk back. She knew her friend heard her and he didn't like being called the "F" word, "Juniper now would be nice!"

I was getting irritated, more of them kept coming and there were too many dead bodies littering the ground. Gunshots went off and the dead dropped one by one until the area was cleared. I turned to see the same man I had bumped into earlier today, "James!" Juniper cried. "_I do not like being insulted Yevaena,_" I heard. I watched James look up, "Juniper are you alright?" he called. I frowned; his mask was throwing me off, though it looked pretty bad ass. "I know that mask, thanks for the help James," I said. He nodded at me and pointed the gun in my face, "You messed in business you don't belong in Human," he said. I scoffed and easily swapped the gun out of his hand and had it in his face, "if your business is the girl you should learn to protect her more. Or her "friend"... I haven't seen a single sign that her story is real! Except for you of course," I said. I heard Juniper try to scramble out of the tree, "No don't hurt him! James is a good guy!" she said. I scoffed and went to help her out of the tree. There was no good, nor was there any evil. Only an equal balance of both and clearly the numbers needed to be evened out. Juniper hugged me, "don't kill him, I don't want anyone else to die!" she said and started sobbing. I was unsure of what do and looked to James for support. He took the message and took Juniper from me, "don't worry no one else is going to die," he said. I gave him a look, "you would lie to her. They died to get where they were, and it happens by being bitten see," I said and pointed to the corpses of a family. The two parents stood up moaning, Juniper was crying, "but they stood up they're alright," she said. James hid her face and motioned for me to shoot. Easy as pie right in the head both dropped, until the kids started moving. I flinched, it was three of the boys plus the head bossy one from earlier stood up; there was also a little girl who's abdomen was chewed viciously. I pointed the gun, "_will you shoot even children Yevaena?_" I heard. I froze, of course I wouldn't kill children! But they were... The Children shambled their way closer, "any time now," James said. I sighed and brought the gun back, "you do it, I can't shoot kids; even in their undead state, killing a child just doesn't seem right..." I said. James took the gun, I turned away as he shot them dead.

"_You are weak,_" I heard. I continued to ignore the voice in my head and looked at James, "so I'm assuming your here for Juniper. Considering I killed most of these assholes wanna team up. Safety in numbers right?" I said. James shook his head and pointed the gun at me, "you time ends here, but thank you for protecting her," he said. "_James enough, she has done her service and service deserves to be rewarded. Yevaena I tire of you ignoring me, and I do not appreciate being called a freak_." I heard footsteps behind me approach, quiet and stealth like. I looked down at the shadow and sighed, "Hey Juniper... He's behind me isn't he?" I said. She looked at me and smiled, "Hi Slender Man. This is Yevaena, she fought off a lot of bad men," she said. I was confused about why she was so happy until I turned around. My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped, "Wow you really are tall." The being chuckled and reached for Juniper, who laughed and hugged him. James put away his gun and looked at me, "you certainly have the adrenaline," he said and inspected the corpses. I shrugged, "if I focused on being tired then I would become tired fool," I muttered. I needed a cigarette and badly, but as to not piss off the apparently real Slender Man... Jesus Christ he's actually real. James glared at me, "_enough. You have protected this child, and as I said good service deserves to be rewarded._" I shook my head, "nah I don't need anything. Junipers safe now, however I need to go back to the town," I said and picked up the baseball bat, heading back into town.

Juniper whimpered, "but it's full of bad men... Yevaena don't leave!" I heard. I kept walking, "He'll protect you Juniper, I need to go back. I can't leave Big Jo and Aubry behind like that..." I said solemnly and turning to look back. James shook his head, "that little hick town was destroyed, there's nothing but the dead walking the streets," he said. I shot him a deadly glare and huffed, "besides, I hate life. If I were to die I would rather do it like so. Now I'm sorry but I'll be on my way," I said. Juniper began to cry, "can you go find my Mommy?" she said. I frowned and kept walking. Juniper couldn't be older than six... "Yevaena? Please don't leave..." I heard Juniper say. James scoffed, "let her crawl into a hole and die if it's what she want's," he said.

James was unfortunately right, the town was packed with the dead. I looked at my bat and grunted, "ugh, should have kept that damned gun... Fucking freaks and that damned child..." I grumbled to myself and snuck around the dead. I searched and searched the streets but there was no sign of what I was looking for. I walked up to my apartment and sighed, you'd think someone who's twenty-one would live in a more decent place; not me apparently... Killing the dead that were around I made my way upstairs and flipped all three locks on my door and put the desk in front of it. I immediately started to board up the windows and ensuring that there was no way in. Once the fortification of my apartment was complete I checked my food stock. I began to shove non-parishable food items things into my bag, water bottles, necessary pills and woman products. I walked into my room and paused, thinking deeply as I looked around. Would I ever come back? I walked over to a wacky picture of Jo and Aubry, sour little me was in the centre complaining about getting my picture taken. The memory almost made me smile. I walked into my closet and stuffed clothes into my bag. temperatures would be hot and I knew that black would not cut it in the Nevada Desert. I put on a black tank top and grey khakis, brown hiking boots, fingerless grip gloves, and a utility belt. Thank you to all the directors of Zombie movies, you fuck heads might have just saved lives if anyone bothered to pay attention to survival tactics and combat tips. I for one am fond of horror and gore, the amount of survival tactics in those movies were many. My "friends" would laugh and joke about everyone dying. Death, to them was a big game and they were intent to insult anyone stupid enough to die. Complaining about the hot chick dying, the blonde, the black guy... Jesus Fucking Christ you'd think they would just try to enjoy themselves. I took Death seriously, and did not let it frighten me so easily. I wasn't going to be a coward and let myself be controled and protected by some arrogant, faceless idiot. He has done nothing to prove that he is as powerful as everyone makes him to be.

Daylight couldn't come any faster. It was only six and there were twice the amount of dead in the streets than before. It wasn't like sleep was an option, I'd rather not wake up dead. I had multiple different radio stations going, none of the news was very good. This was world-wide. Panic had spread across the states and the only information the government would give us, typically was to stay indoors and barricade yourself in till help would arrive. The typical stuff you would hear in a Zombie movie. I scoffed and shoved batteries and a portable radio into my bag and looked around one last time. I had to be leaving, and as much as I would like to search for people I doubted that I would find them. I watched the corpse of my once yippy friend that you met before. Her leg was chewed and she had intestines dragging behind her. Her face and arms had been scratched and bitten, as hand detached at the wrist clung to her left hand. I scoffed; no doubt that pedophile of a boyfriend she had. At least he died with her.

I left my place through the back fire escape, minding the dead that were below me I wound my way around the three apartment building metal stairways. I tried not to look down, mostly because I felt hurt about losing Jo and Aubry. The feeling was tucked away in a place where I stored my emotions. The ability to become an emotionless husk made me feel more comfortable. I climbed to the top of the third apartment building and looked down to the next building. It was a three-story drop and I wasn't willing to break any bones, but climbing down was a possible option despite the fact that the dead could possibly sense me and there may be dead in the apartments below. I grunted and began to descend down the pipes that were coming out of the side of the building. I frowned as the conditions of the pipe became more clear that it may not hold my weight. A slight groan in the pipeline made me freeze and look down. I held my breath as the dead continued to ignore what was going on above them, I slowly made my way down some more when a scream startled me. I could see a set of survivors that had obviously come out of hiding to escape the town running for their lives. Some toppled to the ground and were enveloped by the dead. The screams of people being eaten alive, the tearing and ripping of flesh, the aspect of it all... I shook my head and pushed the strange and unnatural feeling that had enveloped me. I placed my foot carefully onto the next roof and crawled to the centre where I sat down and drank a bit of water. The sounds of screams continued on and on for a mere minutes until they ceased to be. I crept to the edge and just shook my head in disgust. Old Hubert was seen sneaking in the distance with supplies. Dirty rat used these people to escape; he used children to escape! I whipped around and continued on my way to the other side of the building and down to the ground.

So deciding on a vehicle was a bad idea. I fumbled with wires as the dead pounded on the windows. A satisfying rumble started and I shifted the vehicle into gear. The dead didn't seem to like this too much as I tried to get the vehicle in motion. The tires slid on blood and guts, pieces of skin kicked up. I scoffed in disgust and punched it till the vehicle kicked forward and sped down the road, the last of the dead sliding off the vehicle. I lit a cigarette and looked into the rear view mirror as military vehicles passed me and headed towards the town. I stopped as a soldier flagged me down. Remembering a movie I had watched called Diary of the Dead, those soldiers were probably as desperate as the rest of the world. I couldn't trust them no matter what. I locked the doors and rolled the windows down slightly, "Hello ma'am, did you per chance live in the town?" the soldier asked me. I glared at him, "let's get something straight," I said gruffly. The soldier looked at me surprised, "First off, that town is done for. Second, I'm not trusting _anyone_ and that includes the military. Unless you have an extra gun and ammo to give me please let me be on my way." I could hear the soldiers laugh at me, the one peeking into my window sighed, "Shut your fucking mouth and get this woman some weapons and ammo. That is an order!" he snapped at him men. I nodded and popped open the trunk. The man took the weapons and ammo and placed them in the trunk and closed it. I watched him walk back towards the window, "all set ma'am. Would you be interested in sharing information or useful advice in exchange?" he asked. I looked at him blankly, he smirked, "maybe some... _compensation_ to our needs."

I continued to stare at him blankly, "you want information and advice? Don't die and don't trust anyone... And don't bother, I was born with a penis," I said. The men backed off and let me be on my way. I smirked and looked back, "gullible shits. I can't believe that actually worked." I don't really have a penis, I just know how touchy those military assholes can be. I continued to drive down the highway as vehicles sped past me, "hope you aren't planning to stay in hick town for long. Unless you plan on making yourselves part of the buffet." I began to think of Juniper, should I have left her behind with that being? With James? Unlike Tall Boy he was more apparently Human. His actions of sin showed it. Anger was obvious due to his brash behavior, possible envy, maybe some pride? I would never be able to know, considering that thanks to me I may have just thrown away an opportunity of protection. I threw away my responsibilities as Junipers elder and abandoned her in the arms of what was to me a stranger. I began to feel anger myself, but that feeling was shrugged away when a passing vehicle decided to swerve violently and tumble in front of another speeding vehicle. I punched the gas and sped up as the two vehicles exploded, "holy shit..." I muttered.

I briefly pulled over to relieve myself and to fill my dehydrated and hunger racked body. I had driven for god knows how long non-stop through the desert, only running into military caravans and panicking drivers. I had passed through Eiko, Nevada to attempt at getting gas; Man was it ever a mess... There was more chaos there then my Hick-town. I'd have to say by now I'm halfway to Deeth. I thought about the amount of greenery around and wondered if I would run into Juniper and the others. I lit a smoke and sighed, "damned kids..." I mumbled and got back into the vehicle and drove off. I knew I wouldn't have enough gas to make it to Deeth, which meant that I would have to leave behind precious resources that I needed. I sighed and just flicked on the radio, "I assure you with the circumstances being as they are. The American government will prevail and destroy this, it isn't as much of a threat as people believe it is. Just avoid contact with these people and things will go well for you," the radio blared a Texan accent. I scoffed and made a miserable face, "Yea that's exactly what I thought you'd say dumbass..." I grumbled out irritably. Any person who knew would know that this was a very _dire_ situation, one that may not be repairable at all for a long time. It had occurred to me that I would have to get used to the dead wandering, making a new life of myself would be difficult. It didn't matter anymore, Jo and Aubry were the only people who I technically had left in my life aside from my whore of a mother. I meant about as much to her than the ashes of her drugs which she always cast away so simply.

The vehicle officially ran out of gas and I had no idea how long it would take to get to Deeth. The greenery that lined the distance made me feel uneasy. As I prepared myself for the long walk I sighed, "man those military assholes really outdid themselves. Those are kick-ass machete's," I said with amusement. I picked up the machete's and strapped them to my back, lining my body with guns, bombs and ammo. I grinned, "all I need is a crossbow and I'm Darrell Dixon... Nice!" I said and threw the large rucksack of food and water on my back.

"_You certainly can hold your own can't you?_" I heard. I groaned and fell to my knee's, "Man I thought I left you guys behind! How'd you get this close to Deeth in this amount of time!?" I asked. The being chuckled, his shadow overlapping mine, "_A relatively stupid but reasonable question. May I show you my means of transportation so you don't die out here in the desert. Juniper hasn't stopped yapping about you since you decided to foolishly walk back into that little hick town. I would have figured you dead if it weren't for that military caravan that's been following you,_" he said. I whipped around and groaned louder; there it was, a large military caravan was heading straight towards us. I heard him chuckle as I readied an AK47, "_you believe that a simple gun will take all that out?"_ he asked. I smirked and grabbed flash grenades, "would you be awesome and throw these at the windshields. make sure you pull the pins first," I said. He took them and looked at me quizzically, "just do it and you'll see," I said and got my gun ready. He trew them and shrugged, I was amazed at how compliant he was. I guess he just wanted to see what I had in mind. The grenades went off with a bright flash of light and the caravan swerved around in confusion, those that made it past had their tires taken out. The being looked down at me, "_not bad_," he said. I nodded and turned around to leave. The being followed me, much to my annoyance, "you going to follow me all the way to Deeth or something?" I asked and lit a smoke. The being tilted his head and nodded, making me roll my eyes, "fine whatever. Keep me company till I can find another car or something that doesn't involve walking bags of mangled meat." Gunshots littered the air and the being clutched at his shoulder suddenly. I whipped around and sighed, "hey bitch remember us?! You got something we want!" I tilted an eye brow as the same soldier who stopped me walked up with six other guys, I don't think Tall Boy was to happy about being shot in the shoulder though. Nor did I think he was to happy he didn't sense it, "_worthless humans!_" He said angrily and turned to face the men. The paused and began to freak out a bit, "What the fuck! What is that?!" one of them shouted and they all focused their guns on Him. I brushed my hair out of my face as the wind began to kick up, "You ever hear your Kids go on about Slender Man... Ha, yours truly sitting right there and you just pissed him off," I said. The soldiers watched in Horror as black tendrils emerged from his back. The head of the group panicked, "Open Fire!" he shouted. I smirked and began to shoot at the remaining soldiers while Tall Boy slaughtered the rest. This part of the highway soon became like Gore Central; bodies strung up, skinned, decapitated, disemboweled, the works. I nodded and picked up my stuff, once again turning to leave. "_This certainly unaffects you. Was it the sight back in that Hick town that grew you so accustomed to the sight of gore and killing?_" Slender asked me. I shrugged and just continued walking, "I love gore. And there are a lot of people who I would just love to see dead now. Now that we're fucked for good it's survival of the fittest, screw me over and I wear your skin," I said. The being just merely chuckled, reaching out his hand. I looked at it as we walked, "what?" I asked, "If your thinking of taking me on a teleporting joyride your sadly mista-" He grabbed me without notice and the highway disappeared before my eyes.

"Yevaena!" I heard suddenly and the arms of a child wrapped around my waist. I frowned, "er, yea... Hi Juniper..." I said and patted her head. Not going to lie, I find kids extremely annoying. I don't like them and it's rare to ever catch me near one. I looked over to see James glaring at me, "Done sight-seeing then?" he asked mockingly. I unsheathed and threw a knife a his face, which was caught by Slender, "_Enough with your useless fighting!_" he shouted. His angered voice ringing through my head. I glared at him and turned to leave the area, "I'm not staying with you guys, I don't take orders from no one and _especially_ not from the likes of you. I hope you all get eaten!" I said and left. Juniper was saying nothing, and only trotted to Slender Man's side. _Why the need to be so alone?_ I shrugged off the voice in my head and kept walking, the area had plenty of vehicles. So I just needed to find one with enough gas to get me out of here. _Juniper seems to know quite a bit about you. A whore for an adoptive Mother, the girl surrounded by sin. Tell me Yevaena, what are your sins? _I stopped and turned around, "Juniper you'll do well to keep your yap shut about me!" I scolded. She hung her head, "Yevaena please stay. I asked him to go find you," she said. Tears started forming in those big eyes of hers and sliding down her cheek. The pouty face was at maximum, "You always looked alone. I don't want no one to be alone anymore." I stood there and watched the child bawl her eyes out and sighed. "One, the sappy sobbing show doesn't work on me and neither does the pouty face. Second, I like being alone. It's better that way. Third and last thing, I hate kids. Snot nosed, spoiled little brats that squeal like butchered pigs!" Juniper was trembling as she looked at me in fear. James stood up and walked up to me, "and you weren't a snot nosed, spoiled little brat who squealed like a butchered pig?" he asked. I bluntly looked at him, "My version of spoiled was when my Mother was too drunk to throw me around the house. All I was to them was something to find them cash to buy more drugs. Once I became of age they threw me out of the house with nothing and onto the streets. I worked for every single thing I owned down to the last moldy piece of bread until Big Jo and Aubry took me in and helped me get on my feet, they're both dead now." James didn't say anything as I turned and left the three of them there. _I didn't go through all that trouble just so you could walk away Yevaena_. I turned to look at the faceless being, "Who said you had to go through all that trouble to get me? Why even do it? Your fairly docile for someone described as being so terrifying, I thought you'd have something more exciting to show me. Pity your just a mere pet to a young child," I said. He wavered his tendrils in a threatening manner, "Yevaena please..." Juniper said quietly.

James had his gun at the ready, Slender had an aura of blunt disappointment around him. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Christ almighty you really are annoying; Fine, brat! I'll stay," I said. James looked to his Master and nodded, Juniper giggled and jumped around, "Let me make myself clear to all of you!" I stated bitterly. All attention was turned to me, I scoffed, "Juniper I'm no one's friend, Big sister or whatever. I'm certainly not going to bend my knee to a childs lap dog, nor am I going to bend to the _Fag_ owned by that said lap dog. Get in my way I'll kill all you." James clenched his fist, "Who're you calling a Fag!?" he shouted. Slender held his striking hand, he seemed to be studying my taunting look, "They follow sound James. It's been a week, can you fight off the horde or will you need my help?" I asked in a cocky way. Juniper clung to Slender's leg, "Mr. Slender Man I want to go home now, the bad men are coming..." she said in a rather disturbing tone. I pulled the machete's from my back and limbered up as a cluster of dead came at us, James fumbled with his gun. I sighed and handed him a rifle, "use this proxy. Look there's even a red-dot sight on it to help with your lack of aim," I stated amused. James glared at me, "Like you could do any better," he said and began to shoot.

I grinned and tossed a small gun at Juniper, "just aim for the head and shoot, unless you want to end up like those meat sacks I'd use that." I ran at the horde with fiery rage, somehow I felt that killing them had become a personal goal. But that was every zombie movie star actors line of the year. I just enjoyed the feeling of killing them, letting bottled emotions fly in calculated attacks. I could feel the jealousy coming from the faceless being. I'll bet it was because me and James were wrecking the shit out of the last of the horde and he had to stand there and protect Juniper. Juniper jumped around after the last of the horde was dead, "yay you beat up the bad men!" she cried victoriously. James gave her a thumbs up, "Man that was actually kind of bad ass Yevaena, that whole horde only took you a couple of sharp machete's to help take down," he said. Juniper ran up to me and nodded, "Yeah! James was all BOOM-BOOM! And you were all TAKE THAT YOU EVIL EVILNESS!" she chimed doing some sort of weird samurai pose. I lit a smoke and shrugged, "they died, I lived. End of story, there nothing bad ass in any of this," I said putting away my machete's and checked on a vehicle. I watched from the side mirror as James walked up to the being and said something to him. I frowned and pulled out a pistol, shooting the person in the driver's seat in the head, "Yevaena I don't think you'll need that car, we could always-" I cut him off by shooting and oncoming zombie that had appeared. I glared at him, "I said no teleporting joy rides, it doesn't feel... Natural to me." Juniper ran up to me and gave me the gun I had tossed her, "he's mad that you gave this to me so you can have it back. And I don't think you really have a choice, trust me, he's scary when he's mad and I don't want you to leave me..." she said. I groaned, "ugh, fucking kids... Whatever, I don't like it and I don't think I ever will; but I guess I have no choice but to do it. Lets just get this over wi-" and in an instant we were gone from the highway.


End file.
